Galvanax
Galvanax is the reigning, undefeated champion and producer of the popular universal game show, Galaxy Warriors and the main antagonist of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He and the show's contestants come into conflict with the Ninja Steel Rangers due to his obsession with acquiring the Ninja Power Stars so that he can rule the universe. Character History 10 years ago, Galvanax and his generals, Ripcon and Madame Odius, arrived on Earth to claim the Ninja Nexus Prism. Upon tracking it to the home of ninja master Dane Romero, Galvanax attacked him causing the Ninja Nexus Star to change Dane into the red power ranger. Dane gave him a good fight, but after Ripcon took Dane's younger son Brody hostage, Galvanax took the opportunity to blast him and take the Star. As Galvanax was on the verge of acquiring the Star's power, Dane struck the star with his sword, causing a shock wave. As the dust settled, Dane had disappeared and the Ninja Nexus Prism was in his place with the pieces of the Nexus Star inside forming 6 Ninja Power Stars. Galvanax then angrily struck the Prism, but Madame Odius said it couldn't be broken. He then ordered the Prism to be taken to the ship and Brody put in chains. In the present, Galvanax used the contestants of his show Galaxy Warriors to try remove the Power Stars from the Prism. After the latest failure, a frustrated Galvanax was told by Madame Odius that rather than remove the stars, they could make new ones from the Ninja Steel that once covered the Prism. Galvanax then ordered the ship go to Earth. After Brody, Redbot, and Mick stole the Prism and escaped to Earth, Galvanax sent one of his contestants Korvaka after them, saying he would fry him in the ship's engines should he fail. After Ripcon fails to destroy Mick, Galvanax thinks the Rangers are officially cockroaches. Galvanax walks on the stage and shoves Cosmo Royale out of the way and then talks to the audience about any contestant find the Power Rangers' Ninja Power Stars and then become the champion. Galvanax sends Ripperat to steal the Ninja Steel from Mick as well as Calvin and Hayley. After the 5 teenagers becomes Power Rangers, Galvanax is so furious and orders Ripperat to destroy the Rangers. Galvanax says the show is not over but Cosmo Royale summons the Gigatify on Ripperat in a attempt to defeat Rangers. Cosmo reveals that the higher ratings of Galaxy Warriors to Galvanax but he doesn't care about the ratings and says Power Stars will be his goal. Galvanax wants Spinferno to get the Power Rangers from the Rangers before he can snuff out his flames, Spinferno quickly disrupts Cosmo Royale's show which makes him dizzy. After the Rangers use Ninja Steel Megazord to destroy Skullgator, Galvanax lose his temper and orders Ripcon, Madame Odius, and Cosmo Royale to leave his lair or they're get thrown all the way to the sun as a failure. Meanwhile in the ship, Galvanax looks at potential portraits of contenders including Lavagor's brother (who he calls dumber than his brother) and Ripcon's mother (who he says is just too ugly, much to Ripcon's annoyance). Dissatisfied with all the choices, Gavanax is convinced by Ripcon to go to Earth himself. Galvanax vows to get revenge on Brody for stealing his Ninja Nexus Prism and humiliating him. Galvanax, Ripcon, and Madame Odius take an army of Kudabots down to Earth where they confront Brody. Galvanax accuses Brody of "betraying" him by stealing the Nexus Prism. Brody retorts that Galvanax destroyed his father and kept him prisoner for ten years. Brody then summons his friends, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Foster, and Sarah Thompson who meet Galvanax for the first time. While Preston and Calvin are unnerved by Galvanax's size, Brody urges them to show no fear. Hayley and Sarah proceed to taunt Galvanax, with Sarah calling him a "chump", which causes the audience on the ship to boo. Madame Odius quietly warns Galvanax that if the Rangers knock him down even once, the audience will see him as weak. Galvanax saves face by telling Brody that he wants a one-on-one fight and that they will settle this another time. Galvanax summons Slogre leaving him to deal with the rest of the Rangers and tells him not to disappoint him. He, Ripcon and Madame Odius then retreat and return to the ship. Later, while Slogre has put Calvin, Hayley and Sarah under his spell and causing them to to slow motion in order to have them to hand over the Ninja Power Stars, Galvanax is proud and says he loves the contestant. After Brody manage to get Yellow, White and Pink Ninja Power Stars from Slogre, Galvanax witness that he and Preston saving the day much to Galvanax's annoyance. The spider monster Tangleweb who tries to eat Cosmo Royale while Galvanax and Ripcon watch over the stage but it turns out Tangleweb spits out the Kudabot and claims that he was hungry. Galvanax sends Tangleweb to eat the Rangers except Calvin for his meal. After Tangleweb was destroyed by the new formation of Ninja Steel Megazord's Rumble Tusk Megazord, Galvanax blames Ripcon for losing the spider monster, as for his punishment, he gets his to clean every toilet in entire ship including his toilet. After Badpipes was destroyed, Galvanax blames Ripcon for another failure. Much to the rangers' horror, Hacktrack has upgraded Sarah's tech of the holoprojector. Using it, Hacktrack can create 8 gigantic clones of Galvanax while the real one stays on the Warrior Dome. Fortunately, Sarah creates another device and allows Hacktrack to absorb it, as it starts to damage the monster. Sarah reveals this gizmo has a computer virus in it, which severs Galvanax's connection, dispelling the clones. Angered by the fact that the Gold Ranger has destroyed another of his monsters and he was on Warrior Dome Ship he loads Ripcon to find the traitor. Galvanax hopes that Trapsaw will be better than his brother but he is destroyed by the Rangers. Galvanax appears in the flashbacks when Aiden telling his story after Brody has been kidnapped. Later, he looks the Rangers given theirs Ninja Power Stars to Madame Odius and Toxitea in exchange for the antidote to save Brody who was poisoned but the Rangers replaced their Stars by false stars in chocolate and Toxitea is destroyed soon after. Galvanax is furious that Ripcon has sent an android to find the Ninja Steel and hide the Gold Ranger on Warrior Dome Ship. Understanding that Madame Odius framed him, Ripcon says that she is the traitor but she answers that she has nothing to hide. Galvanax gives Ripcon one last chance. He either destroys the Rangers or he will destroy him and orders Cosmo to Gigantify Ripcon. Ripcon is finally destroyed by the Rangers and Galvanax loses his second in command but is persuaded to be clear of the traitor and takes Madame Odius as his new second in command without knowing that she is the real traitor. Galvanax hopes that Shoespike will be the monster who will take the Ninja Power Stars after enchanting many of the Rangers but Shoespike is destroyed by the Rangers. When Princess Viera and Drillion arrive on Warrior Dome Ship, Madame Odius says to Galvanax that the half of Lion Galaxy thinks her weak but he answers that she has the potential to destroy the Rangers, otherwise Drillion will destroy them. When Viera forces Drillion to fold, Galvanax says her that the half of Lion Galaxy thinks her weak, and if she doesn't destroy the Rangers the other of Lion Galaxy will thinks the same thing. When Viera leaves after saying to Galvanax that she has a plan, he convinces him to join him and that if Viera can not destroy the Rangers, he destroys them and her to become the new leader of Lion Galaxy. Later, Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify Ream on Drillion and sends two Skullgators to help him. The Rangers destroy the two Skullgators but Drillion defeats the Ninja Fusion Zord. Fortunately, Viera arrives and saves the Rangers with the Lion Ship and forces Drillion to fold once again. Furious, Galvanax orders two Kudabots to activate Laser Cannons, Viera survives but his Ship is damaged. Soon after, Madame Odius says to Galvanax that they must be sure that Viera's Ship has been destroyed. When Drillion returns to Warrior Dome Ship, she says that he is lucky that the Rangers do not destroy him. Listening it, Drillion charges her but Galvanax saves her saying that she is right, Viera was about to give a lesson and he must des troy the Lion Ship. After that Madame Odius makes Drillion stronger by transforming his second hand into a Toolbox, he sends him to destroy the Lion Ship. Furious that Red Ranger has destroyed Drillion, thanks to Viera's Lion Armor, Galvanax orders a Kudabot to Gigantify him. But Drillion is finally destroyed by Brody and the Lion Fire Megazord. Galvanax arrives with Cat O'Clock and is furious to see that Redbot has created a blog with his adventures. He orders to Cat O'Clock to take the Ninja Power Stars as enchanting Redbot's books but Redbot and Kody do failed his plan and Cat O'Clock is destroyed by the Rangers. Later, Cosmo creates his blog saying that he is the champion of Galaxy Warriors' and has a plan to take the Ninja Power Stars while also mentioning that he was once wrapped in the finest Eltarian silk. Galavanax has heard him and destroys the blog. Galanax then warns Cosmo that if he does another stupid thing like this, he will make him be offline like Cat O'Clock. Galvanax is convinced that Abrakadanger is the contestant who will retrieve the Ninja Power Stars and will destroy the Power Rangers once and for all, during his conversation with Madame Odius. But Abrakadanger is finally destroyed by the Rangers. After Forcefear's death, Madame Odius sees (offscreen) with a Buzzcam that Victor and Monty have the Ninja Power Stars thanks to their Magnet and warns Galvanax. Galvanax arrives on Earth with her and Basher Bots. He says that she is right when she said that is a kind of Magnet and congratulates Victor and Monty to build it. He looks for the Ninja Power Stars but remarks that the Ninja Power Stars are not here and Odius says that the Rangers must have still have them. Galvanax answers not for long and orders her to take Victor and Monty to the ship and she obeys. With the Buzzcam, Galvanax informs Cosmo and the rest of Galaxy Warriors that this season will be remembered when takes all of the Rangers's Ninja Power Stars and he laugh's. Personality Tough and overbearing, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Though he is easily frustrated, he has shown some level of patience as he waited ten years for the Ninja Power Stars to be removed. He seems to value Madame Odius for her advice and ideas. Galvanax does not tolerate failure and will often strike his followers, including Ripcon. He appears to have no respect for Cosmo Royale, on account of that he tends to push him around and talks down to him. He also seems to have a disdain for children, let alone teenagers, to the point of even going as far as comparing them to infesting cockroaches that need to be exterminated. Because of being the champion who is out of practice, he worries about the risks of losing his fans and fame if he were to get knocked down once, thus would render him a loser in his mind. Due to this, he'd rather send more contestants than to do it himself. Due to this, he'd rather have a fair one on one duel instead of going against all of the rangers. He also comes off as a dishonest manipulator when it comes to having Brody in his captivity: claiming himself to have spared, then gave him a "home" on his ship, before being "repayed" by having "his" Ninja Nexus Prism taken away from him. Even going as far calling Brody a "traitor" and wanting a personal duel with him. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''Galvanax is powerful in his own right as he is capable of fighting Dane Romero while he possessed the Ninja Nexus Star as well as being the reigning champion of Galaxy Warriors. *'Armor: 'Galvanax has super strong golden armor that can withstand punishment, in the pilot episode "Return of the Prism" it is powerful enough to take an explosion blast of the Ninja Nexus Prism and not get scratch . Arsenal *'Naginata: 'To aid in combat, Galvanax carries a naginata as his weapon. **'Energy Beam: 'He is capable of firing a powerful white and purple colored energy beam from his Naginata. **'Energy Wave: 'Galvanax is also capable of fireing a white-es, purple colored energy wave from his Naginata. It is powerful enought to take Brody's father out of his Ranger form in one blast. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Galvanax is voiced by Richard Simpson. Notes *Galvanax's design incorporates a shikami mask from Noh theater. *His hatred for children and teenagers are similar to that of Ivan Ooze, the main antagonist of ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie. **Interestingly enough, this is also similar to Rita Repulsa's sentai counterpart, Witch Bandora's hatred for children as well. *His attempts to persuade the Red Ninja Steel Ranger is very similar to that of Koragg's connection to Nick Russell from Power Rangers Mystic Force. *His grudge against the Red Ranger is akin to Master Xandred's from Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai. *His grudge is also very similar to Master Org's against his respective Red Ranger from Power Rangers Wild Force. *His design is based on a Japanese war armor and an oni. *Unlike his super sentai counterpart where he's spent most of the time as a disembodied spirit, Galvanax has a body, and actively directs his schemes. Appearances See Also Category:Main PR Villains Category:Aliens Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Final PR Villains Category:PR First Villain